La no tan pequeña Lucy Pevensie
by LittleSusanPevensie
Summary: Lemmon/One-Shot/ Lucy esta cansada de los celos de Peter. Así que decide demostrar que ya no es la niña que todos imaginan.


**N/A: Los personajes pertenecen a C.S Lewis.**

**La historia se sitúa después de volver por tercera vez a Narnia y Tumnus aún vive y es joven :) .**

**ADVERTENCIA: ****LEMMON.**

******M**i segundo fic de las crónicas de narnia, pero ahora un Lucy/Tumnus ^^, ojala les guste.

* * *

Bufé molesta, era la cuarta vez en el día que discutía con Peter. Esta situación se volvía cada vez más complicada, pero mi hermano mayor era un _magnífico_ testarudo.

Hacía ya tres años que habíamos regresado a Narnia, Caspian nos había llamado por el motivo más romántico de todos, _él necesitaba estar con Susan._ Y bueno, nosotros lo sabíamos, ella también necesitaba estar con el rey. Aslan notó que el amor de ambos era puro y verdadero, por lo que nos permitió quedarnos en Nania, _hasta el fin de los tiempos_.

Gobernábamos junto a Caspian, quien tenía por prometida a mi hermana. Peter y Edmund seguían solteros y yo _supuestamente_ también. Sonreí cuando su imagen pasó por mi mente.

Sí, me había enamorado. De mi viejo amigo, el fauno, Tumnus.

Mis hermanos al no poder celar a Susan, ponían toda su atención en cada muchacho que pretendía acercarse a mí. Pero ellos jamás sospecharían de mi inocente y _eterno amigo_.

Para mi felicidad, el sentimiento era correspondido. Aunque ciertamente, me lo esperaba, no era por presumir, pero me había vuelto tan hermosa como Susan, mi cabello castaño claro era liso y caía a hasta la mitad de mi espalda, mi piel seguía siendo pálida, como de porcelana. Mis ojos color miel se habían acentuado aún más en Narnia. Y para mis diecisiete años ya tenía el cuerpo bien desarrollado, con los atributos de una mujer. _Y las hormonas de desarrolladas también._

Una traviesa sonrisa cruzo mi rostro, ¡Vaya que si estaban desarrollándose!. Me acerqué a la ventana de mi habitación y cuando miré al horizonte divise a Peter, montando su caballo.

Bufé otra vez. Había olvidado la discusión con mi hermano.

**Flash Back Lucy**

Llegaba de encontrarme con Tumnus, cuando un muchacho que estaba en los jardines de Cair Paravel me miró sugerentemente.

- Buen día, Reina Lucy- se acerco sonriendo el chico. Lo observé un instante.

Tenía el cabello largo como Peter, pero oscuro como el de Ed. Su piel era tostada y sus ojos de un extraño color anaranjado. Tenía el cuerpo de un adolescente y su voz era unas dos notas más graves que la mía.

- Buen día- hice una pausa- joven- un brillo apareció en sus ojos. Lo único que pude identificar fue _deseo_.

Me irrité, lo que menos necesitaba era otro problema con mis hermanos, por un niñito que ni siquiera me gustaba. Suspiré y él se acercó aún más.

- Es verdad lo que dicen- dijo mientras tomaba una de mis manos y se arrodillaba- Usted majestad, es mucho más hermosa desde cerca- besó la palma de mi mano. Una sonrisa se posó en mi rostro.

- Gracias, caballero- la sonrisa desapareció al instante- Pero le ruego se mantenga a una distante prudente ya que- una voz profunda interrumpió mi discurso.

- ¡Lucy Pevensie! ¡Al castillo ahora mismo! – la inconfundible voz de Peter, se impuso ante la quietud del lugar. Una vena se inflamo en mi sien, lo pude sentir. Abrí los ojos rogando por que el escándalo no pasara a mayores. Fue entonces cuando Peter llegó a mi lado.

Estaba molesto, lo noté en sus profundos ojos azules. El muchacho que había estado coqueteando conmigo se levantó rápidamente y soltó mi mano como si ésta le hubiera dado un choque eléctrico.

- D…Disc…Disculpe Gran Rey Peter- balbuceaba el joven, mientras hacia una reverencia-

- Sabes muy bien Michael, que no me gusta que _nadie_ se acerqué con esos propósitos a mi _hermanita_ – el rostro y la voz de mi hermano hacían que el muchacho temblara levemente, por el miedo.

- Lo sé, mil disculpas- Michael seguía rogando por el perdón de Pete. Yo solo podía mirar consternada la escena.

- Esto te podría costar tu puesto en la caballería- en el rostro de Peter se formó una sonrisa con un aire malévolo. Mientras los ojos del muchacho se abrían por la sorpresa y sus pupilas se dilataban solo de imaginar que perdería el puesto que tanto le había costado ganar.

- No, magnífico rey por favor…No se volverá a repetir, lo prometo- Michael estaba ahora al frente de Peter, de rodillas.

Suspiré cansada, otro _idiota_ que sucumbía ante el poder de Peter. Y es por eso mismo que Tumnus, me encantaba, era el _único_ que estaba dispuesto a luchar contra la furia del Rey de Narnia, mi hermano mayor.

- Puedes retirarte Michael- Peter pronuncio esas palabras con tanta sabiduría, como si el aludido hubiera cometido el peor de los crímenes- ¡Ah! Por cierto…- su voz pasó nuevamente a la amenaza- No quiero volver a verte cerca de Lucy o…mirando a Susan de forma inadecuada.

Tras un leve asentimiento, el muchacho salio disparado a quien sabe donde. En silencio nosotros entramos al castillo, apenas entramos a la sala, _comenzó la guerra._

- ¡No puedes seguir controlando mi vida a tu antojo Pete! – le grité furiosa a penas estuve segura que en el salón no había nadie más.- ¡Te comportas como un maldito niñito celoso! -

- No es así Lucy, tú no sabes lo que te conviene. Ese muchacho va de aquí para allá tratando de conquistar a todas las chicas del pueblo. ¿Crees que quiero eso para mi _hermanita_? – Peter sabía lo mucho que odiaba que me llamara así. ¡Por dios tenía diecisiete años! Ya no era una chiquilla boba. Sabía como y de quien defenderme.

- Pues no me interesa lo que tú quieres para mí…- casi escupí las palabras a causa de la rabia- ¡Vamos Peter! ¿Cuántas veces será necesario tener esta discusión para que entiendas que no eres dueño de mi vida? .

Mi hermano abrió la boca varias veces, finalmente la cerró de golpe y acomodó su corona que se había ido ligeramente hacia el lado izquierdo de su cabeza. _"Perfeccionista de mierda"_ pensé, aburrida de su actitud.

- Las necesarias para que tú entiendas que no hay hombre en el pueblo que sea digno de ti- luego comenzó a salir del salón, lo que yo entendí como el fin de la discusión, pero esto no terminaría aquí, algo se me iba a ocurrir, que haría de la próxima discusión, _un encuentro diferente._

**End Lucy Flash Back **

Llevaba una hora aproximadamente en mi habitación cuando nada se me ocurría. Decidí ir a hablar con Susan.

Me dirigí a su habitación y golpeé la puerta. No obtuve respuesta si no que solo suspiros de la otra habitación, ¿Acaso Su estaría dormida? , con la curiosidad a flor de piel abrí la puerta y la cerré silenciosamente tras de mí.

Definitivamente, no me esperaba lo que vi.

Mi hermana tenía el cabello alborotado, solo tenía la parte baja de la enagua que iba debajo de su vestido, el cual estaba tirado en un rincón de la habitación junto a unos pantalones. Caspian estaba sobre mi hermana, en ropa interior, mordiendo su cuello, dejando pequeños puntos rojos y violetas sobre el blanquecino cuello de Susan, mientras sus manos viajaban divertidas entre los hilos que sujetaban el corsé de Su.

- Hmm Ca…Caspian- la voz entrecortada de mi hermana me hizo notar que _esa_ situación no terminaría ahí.

- ¿Sí, amor? – la profunda y grave voz de Caspian se volvía tierna con Susan. Realmente estaba enamorado de mi hermana.

- De…Debes detenerte- Susan atrapó los labios de Caspian, retirándolos de su cuello-

Al cabo de un minuto aproximadamente se separaron por falta de aire.

- ¿Por qué _S-u-s-a-n_?_ – _El rey pareció disfrutar el nombre de Su letra por letra. - ¿Acaso no te gusta? – la voz de Caspian parecía un ronroneo.

- Sabes que no es eso…- Susan temblaba ligeramente, por _deseo_. – pe…pero no es un lugar seguro, puede entrar _alguien._

Me reí internamente, estaban tan concentrados en el otro que ni siquiera notaron mi presencia. Una nueva pregunta se formulo en mi mente ¿Qué rayos hacía viendo como Caspian y Susan casi tenían _sexo_? Bueno, no, no sexo. Como ellos casi _hacían el amor _frente a mis ojos.

La vergüenza me azotó de golpe y mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. Tome lentamente el cerrojo de la puerta y tan silenciosamente como entré, salí de esa habitación.

El aire parecía más fresco afuera de la habitación real. Me encaminé hacia el baño más cercano, ver a esos dos en la situación en la que estaban me _acaloró_ más de lo debido.

Una driada, gentilmente se acercaba a mí para ayudar a bañarme, con una mano la detuve.

- Disculpa Hera- con una tierna mirada y una sonrisa le hablé a la "mujer" que era como mi confidente- Me gustaría darme el baño sola.

- Esta bien, mi niña- tras esas cariñosas palabras Hera salió del cuarto dejándome totalmente sola.

Me desvestí y me miré al espejo, mis rosados pezones estaban duros y tensos, me sorprendí, el encuentro de mi querida e _inocente_ hermana y mi futuro cuñado, me había afectado más de la cuenta. Me metí en la bañera donde poco a poco me fui relajando, mientras mi mente divagaba en como hubiera sido si en lugar de Caspian y Susan, hubiéramos estados Tumnus y yo. Un calor me inundó desde la parte baja de mi estómago, me di cuenta inmediatamente de donde venía ese calor, y una idea brillante cruzó mi mente. Salí de la bañera, me vestí rápidamente, bajé las escaleras y salí del castillo con una dirección clara.

Peter no quería entender que ya estaba lo suficientemente grande para tomar mis propias decisiones, entonces, aprendería por las malas. Le iba a demostrar que ya no era una chiquilla.

Monté mi caballo y me dirigí a los bosques de Narnia, por el camino que tan bien conocía, hacia la casa de mi novio: Tumnus.

Fui cuidadosa y dejé una nota en mi habitación, sabría que al cabo de unas horas, y no saber sobre mi paradero. Comenzarían a buscarme, y porque no dejar alguna ayudita. Sonreí ante este pensamiento.

Me bajé del caballo y di dos toques a la puerta como usualmente lo hacia. A penas la puerta se abrió me lancé a los brazos de la _persona _que estaba al otro lado.

**Pov's narrador **

Lucy abrazó al fauno que estaba dentro de la casa en un cálido reconocimiento de _amistad, _o eso significaba por lo menos para el resto del mundo.

Lentamente, comenzaron a entrar en el hogar. Tras la seguridad de una puerta bien cerrada, Tumnus, comenzó a besar con fiereza a la joven reina.

- Te…extrañé- logró articular el fauno entre los besos que entregaba por toda la cara de Lucy.

- ¡Yo también! No sabes cuanto- susurró la chica mirando con amor al _hombre_ que le había robado el corazón.

Continuaron besándose, mientras poco a poco la temperatura del ambiente iba aumentando, Lucy miró a Tumnus y notó que él tenía ventaja sobre ella.

-¡Hey! – lo miró con una expresión picarona en el rostro- Tienes ventaja querido- dijo frunciendo levemente el ceño.

- ¿En que? – preguntó divertido el fauno por la expresión de su novia.

- Simple, tú no traes ropa, que te impida moverte como lo desees- Lucy lo miró esperando su reacción.

Tumnus se incorporó un poco del sofá en el cual se encontraban, ella estaba debajo de él, quien ahora tenía las mejillas teñidas de un suave rosa, que podía notarse en sus mejillas gracias a los rebeldes bellos que tenía rodeándolas.

- No sé que planeas Lu…- aunque él lo evitaba, su voz sonó cargada de _deseo_, que podía decir a su favor. La deseaba, como un loco. Estaba profundamente enamorado de la dulce Lucy Pevensie, y eso solo lograba que sus hormonas se alteraran, sumando el hecho que, su _tierna_ novia, quería desnudarse. Eso era la gota que colmó el vaso, no le llevó ni medio minuto tomar una decisión. Si ambos se querían, en cuerpo y alma. ¿Qué dudas quedaban? No había nada malo en consumar el amor. Después de todo, ella estaría una vida completa a su lado, lo quisieran los restantes reyes o no.

Tumnus miró a su chica a los ojos para luego besarla apasionadamente, otra vez, entregándole así lo que ella necesitaba por respuesta. La castaña enredó sus manos en la espalda del fauno, acariciando cada rincón de su cuerpo, como si no hubiera otra oportunidad, como si ya no bastaba lo que conocía de él.

El fauno por su parte, poco a poco comenzó a bajar el cierre del vestido que Lucy traía, levantando un poco su cuerpo, apegándola aún más a su cuerpo. Ella gimió por lo bajo al notar que "algo" despertaba en la entrepierna de su amante. Tumnus sonrío complacido, al lograr deshacerse del molesto vestido de su novia. Ahora el _muchacho_ comenzaba una nueva travesía en el pálido cuello de la reina, mordisqueando, succionando y lamiendo cada rastro de piel, para que cualquiera lo notara. _Ella le pertenecía._

Lucy, dejaba la espalda de Tumnus, para disfrutar la atención que éste le daba a su cuello, pero no queriendo ser menos, la mujer, tocó el trasero del fauno, comprobando que era tan duro como siempre imagino. Con una risa traviesa, dejó a su novio debajo, pues por la complexión de las piernas de Tumnus, se hacia mucho más fácil esa posición. Para él significaba comodidad, para ella, era tener el control de la situación. Y eso le gustaba…_Mucho._

La muchacha besó cada espacio de piel del pecho de Tumnus, degustándose con su sabor, mientras en recompensa, recibía roncos gemidos que lograban hacerla estar cada vez más cerca de perder la cordura. El fauno quiso quitarle la enagua a Lucy, por lo que levantó una de las caderas de ella, logrando que hubiera más fricción entre ambos sexos. Por inercia la chica arqueo la espalda, y él fauno pudo lograr su cometido. Después de eso siguió comenzó a acariciar las piernas de su amada, mientras ella recuperaba el aliento y besaba vorazmente a Tumnus, quien correspondía el beso con igual intensidad mientras de un solo tirón desataba todas las amarras del corsé de Lucy.

- Whoa, ¡Si que estas desperado, amor! – rió de forma cantarina la tierna doncella.

- Es..to..todo culpa tu…tuya- respondió con dificultad Tumnus, ya que Lucy había apoyado su peso sobre el miembro del fauno, causando que su "amiguito" solo se endureciera más, si es que eso era posible, al punto de empezar a dolerle la latente erección.

- Te recompensaré- dijo la muchacha mientras, congelada en la mirada del amor de su vida, bajó sus manos hasta el miembro de Tumnus. El gimió de la sorpresa y Lucy, empezó a mover sus manos con una agilidad increíble para su primera vez, comenzó masajeando el sexo del fauno lentamente, mientras de la boca de él roncos gemidos se escapaban haciendo que la muchacha se excitara aún más, acelerando el ritmo de los movimientos sobre Tumnus. Lucy siguió aumentando aún más el ritmo de sus dedos, hasta que sintió la calidez del líquido que el fauno derramo sobre sus manos.

La respiración del _hombre_ era entrecortada, miró a su Lucy a los ojos, y la besó con pasión, tratando de demostrar todo el amor que sentía por ella también, con ese roce de labios.

-Tumnus…hazme tuya- pidió la muchacha en un susurro, cerrando sus ojos.

- No es necesario que lo pidas, Lu- sonrío el fauno, mientras una ola de alegría recorría su ser, por fin serían uno.

Al siguiente segundo, ambos se perdían en los ojos del otro, disfrutando el amor que se entregaban con la mirada. Después de eso, era el momento de la máxima unión. Lo que sellaría su vida juntos.

Tumnus abrazó a Lucy mientras la dejaba debajo de él. Con una sonrisa la besó de la manera más dulce que pudo mientras ella abría sus piernas de pura inercia. Quería sentirlo dentro, quería ser de ella en todas las formas posibles, y sabía que el sentimiento era mutuo. Lo veía en la mirada del joven fauno.

El muchacho comenzó a entrar en ella lentamente, mirándola a los ojos por si había alguna duda que pudiera ver. Se topó con una barrera que lo hizo sentirse más feliz y culpable aún. Su Lucy, su pequeña era virgen. Ella notó en su mirada que el se sorprendió, ambos se entregaban en igual condiciones al otro. Puros, esperando ser las primeras y las últimas personas en poseerse. De un estocada lenta y profunda Tumnus rompió el himen, la castaña pegó un gritillo de dolor, mientras cerró los ojos, acostumbrándose a la invasión, el fauno solo pudo repartir besos por todo el rostro de la muchacha y masajear con sus manos los pechos de Lucy, para hacerla sentir todo el placer que pudiera.

El dolor dentro de la reina fue calmado por las caricias de Tumnus. Él comenzó a moverse lentamente dentro de Lucy disfrutando la sensación, mientras ambos dejaban escapar gritos de placer. Las estocadas del fauno fueron aumentando cada vez más en fuerza, intensidad y velocidad. Lucy creía tocar el cielo con cada movimiento de su novio sobre ella. Le enloquecía sentir a Tumnus dentro de ella, caliente y duro. Simplemente le enloquecía.

Juntos alcanzaron el cielo, mientras entrecortadamente Lucy pronunciaba el nombre de Tumnus, y él el nombre de su querida reina.

Exhaustos, el fauno salio del interior de Lucy mientras la besaba en los labios, ella se limitó a sonreír.

- Fue todo perfecto- Tumnus le sonrió a su adorada reina, a su futuro.

- Más que eso…Mágico- Lucy volvió a besarlo, mientras el joven la llevaba a la cama que estaba en su habitación.

Antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo, "La Valiente" le comentó a su novio, el plan que tuvo para molestar a Peter.

-…Pero ya ves, pensé que el nos encontraría besándonos y se molestaría.- Lucy hizo una pausa- Sin embargo, nos entregamos a algo más- ella sonrío ampliamente. Tumnus se limitó a asentir y depositar un tierno beso en la frente de la Reina.

Ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos, abrazados, unidos.

Hasta que la puerta de la casa se abrió de golpe y las figuras de cuatro reyes se divisaban en el marco.

El primero en entrar a la habitación fue Caspian. Miró la escena enternecido, no le veía el morbo a la situación, él bien sabia que cuando el amor era más fuerte que todo nada se podía hacer. Miró por el rabillo del ojo a Susan, a su Susan. Una sonrisa afloró en el rostro del azabache, estaba a punto de salir de la habitación cuando los tres Pevensie's se interpusieron en su camino.

Susan compuso su expresión y sonrío con ternura, como segundos antes lo había hecho Caspian, sin embargo, cautelosa vio la reacción de sus hermanos. Mientras Caspian se posicionaba a su lado, tomándole la mano.

Una vena en la frente de Edmund comenzó a sobresalir, no lo podía creer. "No puedes confiar ni en el mejor amigo de tu hermana, porque resulta que con él termina teniendo relaciones" pensó "El Justo". Al instante negó lentamente con la cabeza. Lucy ya no era una niña desprotegida, él había sido capaz de cuidarla mucho tiempo, pero en esos momentos, era la hora de dejarla crecer.

Peter, no sabía que hacer, quería gritar, golpear a alguien, y sugerentemente Caspian estaba a su lado. Quería despertar a Lucy y alejarla de ese…_pervertido_.

¡Mierda!, había cuidado tanto a su pequeña hermanita, había custodiado sus pasos, había espantado a cada tarado que pretendía ser digno de Lu. Pero claro, había olvidado al supuesto _mejor amigo_ de su hermana.

Estaba a punto de gritar cuando una blanquecina mano le tapo la boca.

- ¡Shhhh Peter! – Susan lo regaño- no es necesario hacer una escena, aquí.- susurro la reina- déjala crecer Pete, no podrás mantenerla lejos del Sr. Tumnus si de verdad lo ama. – se giró y miró a Caspian con un brillo en los ojos- No hay nada que detenga al amor verdadero.

Peter los miró a ambos, pasó por varias emociones en un segundo, sorpresa, ira, comprensión, ternura y por último aceptación. No podría cuidar a Lucy toda la vida, ya no había podido cuidar a Susan. Y si lo pensaba de una manera fría y madura. No había nadie mejor que el Sr. Tumnus para cuidar a su hermanita.

Y entonces Peter también lo comprendió, la pequeña Lucy, ya no era tan pequeña.

Salieron de la casa del fauno, con dirección a Cair Paravel, dejando tras de sí a una sonriente Lucy Pevensie, que estaba "supuestamente" dormida, pero en lugar de eso, disfrutaba el dulce sabor de la victoria. Ya habría tiempo para explicaciones y posibles regaños. Estaba feliz, todo lo que se avecinara lo enfrentaría, con el _fauno_ que amaba a su lado.

* * *

Si te gustó...dejame un review :D :D , es mi primer lemmon y me costó un mundo hacerlo xD , se me hacía raro hacer un Lucy/Tumnus :3 pero bueno, quedé satisfecha ^^

Saludos :D

Atte. Little Susan Pevensie

Caspian ~ Susan

"1.300 años nos separan, pero una razón más fuerte nos une "


End file.
